


Can't Help Falling In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit's Name Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Deceit Sanders, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Spoilers for Putting Others First, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, War, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two Kings from Different Kingdoms.One of Fire, and one of Ice.They are natural enemies.But what if they were in love?And being at the verge of a war, what could they do to keep it at bay?~ ~ ~Or: Remus is the King of the Fire Kingdom and Deceit is the King of the Ice Kingdom. They have been in love with one another since they had first met, but with their kingdoms at war, and Deceit's kingdom on the losing end? Would they announce their relationship to stop the war, or will they end each other after uncovering a secret?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, King Creativity/Deceit Sanders, Kingceit - Relationship, Past Kingceit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HoooOOLY SH*T DECEIT REVEALED HIS NAME IN THE NEW EPISODE.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the New Episode (Dee's name)

"𝓒𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓗𝓮𝓵𝓹 𝓕𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓘𝓷 𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮"

* * *

Deceit looked over the balcony. His icy kingdom, Aviskye, in full view. His white eyes darting from citizen, to building, to citizen. The people were cowering in fear inside their homes, unsure when the opposing kingdom would attack, some homes were already charred black, frost and snow littering the structures.

He wasn't sure himself of what to do, the walls protecting his kingdom won't last lose, they were going to give in sooner or later.

Aviskye was a kingdom of defense, an isolated kingdom that had small connections with the neighboring kingdoms, and now; their defense was crumbling right in front of them. How humiliating.

As Deceit was busy thinking of the war and how it could end, he noticed a black bird with a blazing color pallette for a tail was heading towards him.

It was an Incedis! A bird native to the enemy country.

Deceit's face immediately lit up, recognising that specific Incedis, it was Remus'! He would have sent his phoenix, but that would cause unimaginable terror across the kingdom...

The bird landed on the balcony railing, he pat the bird's head as he read the letter, a soft smile already coming onto his face.

> _"Hi Dee! Sorry about the attack- I swear, I didn't order it! My general did, please forgive me...? I want to end this stupid war so I can get to see your preeetttyy face!  
> _
> 
> _Signed, Remus"_

Wow, Remus was a lot less... Remus when he was writing letters- but besides the point. Deceit let out a sigh as he made his way to his desk, grabbing a quill and dipping it into an ink well.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, in the fiery lands of Lavisfye, there laid King Remus, on his bed. Unusually quiet and probably contemplating life.

His people roamed the streets, a smug look plastered onto their face, showing a look of triumph. No hint of fear was even seen.

Things were drastically different in Lavisfye, no one was worried, no one was scared, because they knew that the war they were fighting would be theirs to win, as they were people of offense, attacks.

They were a kingdom of war and battle: always ready for a fight.

Remus was worried for his lover's side, the stunt that the general, Volfuego, did.

It was pissing him off.

Remus got news that they destroyed part of Aviskye's wall, their first line of defense, the thing that ensured the safety of the citizens. 

About to close his eyes, he spotted a familiar black bird..

Ligur! Remus' Indecis, and Ligur had a letter tied to his feet, flapping around in the wind.

 _'Dee wrote back!'_ Remus cheered as he grabbed the letter, tearing ot open and read it. . .

> _"My dear Remus,_
> 
> _I have already forgiven you, my love. I can see that it was not your fault, this war has started when we were 15, we have no cause. What shall we do? I cannot leave the palace walls, we have to think of something before one of our kingdoms fall._
> 
> _Signed, Deceit"_

Remus sat back on his bed, pursing his lips as he thought about what had happened, what caused this in the first place?

Was it when- no, that didn't happen until after.... nope, he doesn't know why or how the war started.

He was about to write another letter, when he thought of something brilliant. Changing into his dubbed 'Adventure Clothes,' he grabbed his cloak and rushed out of his room, only for him to stop and turn back once he realized guards would be everywhere.

Thinking about it clearly, Remus plotted an escape. The map of his kingdom laid out right in front of him... leaving the castle would be surprisingly easy.

Flaris Castle was placed near the back of the kingdom, he can just get out through there instead of running to the gates! Wonderful idea.

Remus went to his window, climbing out of it and started running on the castle roof, a smile crept on his face as he thought of surprising Deceit. Before Remus even knew it, he was out of Lavisfye, heading north towards Aviskye, towards his beloved.

-

-

-

Deceit paced back and forth in his room, his adviser called in a meeting and Deceit was not ready for it.

Froza, his adviser, shared the idea of bringing out the weapons and destroy Lavisfye before they could cause even more damage to their kingdom. The votes were all mixed, half agreed and half disagreed, and Deceit was part of the latter. He didn't want to get on the bad side of each kingdom again, especially because of their infamous dark history.

The thought of their history made his spine shiver, the manipulation, the backstabbing, the betrayals, all of these things were already left behind after Deceit's coronation, but they still held their reputation, their kingdom's element being the embodiment of Aviskye's history.

Deceit did not want to go back down that hole, despite his alias. Returning to the mess his deceased parents have created disgusted him.

He retreated to his desk, a new piece of parchment laid out as he pondered what to write. A scowl soon reached Deceit's face when a thought popped into his mind. 

_'What if I agreed with Froza?'_

He grimaced at the thought, opening his desk drawers, not even knowing what he was looking for. Maybe to distract himself from the letter- avoiding is not the answer, but maybe just this once? No! You have to-

Deceit's racing thoughts were put on hold when he opened the last drawer, his eyes widening quite a bit as he pulled out a picture. It was taken years ago, and it still hasn't aged a bit. It was a picture of Remus and him, before the war had started. 

A soft smile made its way to his face, caressing the picture. 

"Wise men say..."

He started singing.

"Only fools... rush in.."

Deceit remembered the words of his grandfather, quite vividly even though it was told over 21 years ago, when he was the mere age of 5.

Grandfather had said to him to not fall in love so easy, or else your little heart would break, and love could only be achieved after years of meeting one another, as his grandfather fell for his grabdmother, love-at-first-sight, he claimed. He was wrong. 

He fell for the woman he first met, nice, sweet, caring, and brave, the key traits that made Grandpa hopelessly in love. The woman he would gladly give his throne and kingdom to, but the facade Grandmother held didn't last long, she grew gold, entitled, and arrogant. Grandfather made himself believe he was in love, up until Deceit's mother was born. Then he saw she only wanted to become royalty.

"But I..."

Deceit promised his grandfather, but that promise broke.

Deceit fell in love, with the prince of Lumina Stamos, the largest kingdom there ever was, with the power to create practically everything.

The two were inseparable, Deceit and his parents only came to Lumina Stamos for peace treaties, but the two kids grew close, too close to be friends.

But, once Deceit's parents saw that they were too close to be friends, and when the Prince of Lumina Stamos declared that when they grew older, that they would be wed at dusk, they grew angry.

Destroying everything Lumina Stamos owned, Imagination Palace was still standing due to the materials used to build- but, it was beyond restoration. Lumina Stamos was a shell of what it used to be, it was now a sign of Aviskye's wrath and greed.

When Deceit heard of the fallen kingdom, it devastated him. His parents assured him that it was for the better.

And sometimes, he could still hear their voices at the back of his head, scolding him.

_"Who would become the heir to the throne?"_

They said.

_"Definitely not an... orphan child you'll adopt! It must be of blood!"_

"Can't help..."

Then, he met Remus. The heir to Lavisfye's throne. They were 14 at the time, and it only took a few months when they also fell for each other. But only a year when another war started.

Lavisfye was an ally to Lumina Stamos.

And they had ordered an assassination for Aviskye's King and Queen, as revenge for the fallen kingdom they held close. Deceit was not sure whether to mourn the death of his parents, or stay neutral- maybe even happy, because they already had it coming.

"Falling in love..."

It has been 11 years, and they're now 26, and they still love each other. And to be honest? It's kind of sweet. How they stood by each other even when they're supposed to be at war.

"With..."

Deceit was busy reminiscing about the past, couldn't look onto the future, scared of what could happen to their lives, their kingdom, and what could happen to the both of them.

"You-"

"Well ain't that sweet!"

Deceit jumped and turned around, hearing the familiar voice as he felt his heart jump out his chest once he realized who it was.

"Remus!"

He cheered, running towards the slightly taller male, giving a big hug that was soon returned after a few seconds.

"You snuck out?"

Remus winked at him, "Only for you, Dee!"

"You would sneak out for a corn chip"

"..but I'd run miles for you! And that's what I did!"

Deceit remained speechless, just hugging he other king. His mind restarting the race as his thoughts cluttered up.

What would happen to the both of them? Deceit's adviser already planned an attack on Lavisfye, and if one more person agrees with Froza. Lavisfye would be done for.

The Kingdom would be wiped out, and it would only be a reminder of when you test Aviskye's patience.

"Dee?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the red eyed male.

"You alright?"

"Yeah.. yeah, just really excited to see you again.."

Time soon passed, Remus had to return to Lavisfye before supper. Deceit looked out his window, seeing Remus' figure getting smaller and smaller with every second that passed.

"Janus? It's supper time"

Deceit- or Janus, as we should call him now, looked over his shoulder, seeing his grandfather by his door, giving him a soft smile. Janus nodded, walking away but no before he looked back at his window, Remus' silhouette was long gone.

Maybe he should start thinking about the war instead of some silly fantasy about love.

-

-

-

Weeks went on, Remus sent letters at least twice a day, and Deceit didn't respond. It was slightly worrying, did the general plan another attack? Was Aviskye destroyed?! Why hasn't he responded yet!?

It has been a few hours since Remus sent the first letter of the day, Deceit would've probably responded in the first 2 hours. He was contemplating what he should do, when a thought popped into his mind.

"It has been a while since I last visited Dee.."

And that was when he rushed out with his adventuring clothes on.

He soon saw Glaze Umbrus Palace, looking at it. He immediately spotted Deceit Tower- yes, they have a tower named after the crowned king- but he didn't see the king's silhouette, Remus raised a brow but paid it no mind.

Climbing up the dark side of the tower, he was about to make his grand entrance, when an unfamiliar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"King Janus, we have to push through with our plan! We have to stop Lavisfye from destroying our kingdom! Don't you care for your kingdom?"

"Of course I care, they are my people. But attacking and bombing Lavisfye would eliminate the war, but would cause another spike of hatred from the other kingdoms, and would potentially cause more wars."

"And? We can just continue and repeat the cycle, we can rule the world-"

"Stop right there, Froza. Rethink about your words and actions, you are dismissed."

Silence overtook them, but no footsteps were heard.

. . .

"..you're in love with the king, aren't you King Janus?"

Remus tensed at this, but... that's Deceit's name? Why hadn't he told Remus? He always insisted that his name was actually Deceit but.. he lied?

"What?"

"You're in love with the King of Lavisfye! That's why you won't attack them!"

"That is preposterous"

That took a hit.

"Don't lie, my king! I see how you swoon at that- that- that disgusting fire rat!"

"Froza!"

"See? Well, let's see if this little 'love' of yous would last, farewell. Your highness"

"Froza! Come back here-"

The door slammed shut.

Remus jumped up onto the window, unlocking it and essentially breaking in.

"Well that was something..."

Deceit turned around with wide eyes, "You.. you overheard?"

"Yep"

"How much?!"

"Everything.."

Deceit's face grimaced as he sat on his bed, putting his hands over his mouth.

"Aviskye's planning to destroy Lavisfye, huh?"

Deceit tensed.

"..you're not going with the plan, right Dee? Or should I say Janus-"

Deceit glared at Remus, but stayed silent.

Remus' chest caved in, after all those years.... all those memories, and he just... throws it away? Like it was nothing?!

Was everything just a... lie?

A lie, a lie! That makes perfect sense! He was 'dating' a guy whose alias was Deceit for crying out loud! How could Remus be so dumb and oblivious?!

Overflowing anger took over him, he felt his blood boiling. Stomping over to Deceit, he grabbed the collar of his white suit, lifting him up to the air, making sure his feet don't touch the ground. Deceit didn't look at Remus, the smell of burning fabric went to their noses.

"I'll end this war in a way we'll both regret," Remus spat out.

Deceit fell to the floor with a thud as Remus walked away, fists clenched and sparks of flames cracked, leaving the tower via window. 

Remus slid off the roof tiles with ease, jumping down the roof and started walking towards the gates, glaring at anyone in his way, making himself an open threat. The snow around him melted with ease.

The people of the icy barren land cowered once they laid eyes on the angered king, who was already emitting flames and his eyes glowing a crimson red.

Nearing the gates, the guards went into an offensive stance, pointing their spears at him, sweating bullets because of the unbearable heat and the fact that the enemy king managed to get inside their kingdom.

Remus merely scowled at them, throwing a small ball of fire their way.

The guards flinched and dodged it, summoning ice weapons and throwing it- but Remus just walked out the gates, melting the weapons instantly, putting out the fire on his arms.

Back in the castle, everyone was panicking.

"The king of Lavisfye broke in!" They yelled.

"He infiltrated our defense" They shrieked.

'Defense' my ass.

Froza rushed up the stairs, banging on the mahogany carved door that held the royal insignia of the king.

"My King! King Remus was spotted exiting your tower!" She yelled, and without any other warning, she opened the door 

Deceit sat there on the cemented floors, frozen in place, and his back was turned to her.

"...are you happy?"

His voice rang out in the empty room. The temperature dropped a significant amount as the place where he sat started to freeze.

"My king?"

Deceit's head slowly turned towards Froza, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, his bloodshot eyes seemed to stare down into her soul. All color from Froza's face went away as she felt her heart drop.

The floors of the room started to get covered in ice and frost, extending slowly to the walls and the temperature was more dropping bit by bit, the source came from the king of Aviskye.

This person that didn't shed a tear at his parents' death, but was now sobbing hysterically in front of the adviser.

"Are you happy now?"

-

-

-

A full day has passed, and now the two kingdoms marched towards the battlefield, both lead by their respective kings.

Lavisfye's king held the look of anger, spite, and hatred, acting like he had been betrayed.

Aviskye's ruler, on the other hand, held one of sadness, guilt, and melancholy. His grip on his sword loose with despair.

Their flags waved in the wind as the two armies faced each other, it was deadly silent, almost deafening to the soldiers

King Remus held his Morningstar with a tight grip, his knuckles already white. He was glaring daggers at Deceit, whose eyes were red and puffy, looking as if he didn't get a wink of sleep.

 _"Deceit"_

"Remus.."

They greeted each other, in drastically different tones.

The general if Lavisfye, Volfuego, growled, raising his fiery fist into the air, yelling "CHARGE!"

It was utter chaos, the soldiers of Lavisfye charged in first with varying weapons, but all held their kingdom's element, Fire.

Aviskye held back, letting the Lavisfyian's charge in, forming weapons and shields of ice.

Fire and ice, two elements that can beat one another, but ice will end up as the winner in the end. Why?

Fire melts ice! That was simple

But what is the very thing that can beat fire? Water.

Ice becomes water when melted, and will beat fire once and for all. That was the base of the battle, and soon Lavisfyian's soldiers had resorted to extinguish the blaze on their weapons.

The two kings were at the center of the battle.

Remus jumped up, raising his Morningstar above his head and smashing it down onto the shield Deceit had created.

It was obvious that Deceit was on the defense, not making use of his newly sharpened sword. He covered every open area with ice or made clones of himself and try to run away.

All while Remus ranted, yelling at him for all the 'lies' and that he should have never trusted someone who didn't even say his real name.

Deceit was guilty on that part, sure, he should've told Remus his actual name, but he was planning until the day came, but he didn't know what or when the day will come.

"How many lies? Huh?! How many lies did you tell me, Deceit?!" Remus yelled.

"None!" Deceit responded, forming another shield and protected his head

"Is that another lie?!"

Remus broke the thick layer of ice, but his Morningstar soon gave in and also broke. He glared at the handle of his weapon, throwing it to the side and ignited his fists.

"Then what do you want me to say?!"

Deceit dodged the punches thrown his way, the sword was glowing with heat and was soon thrown to the side as it was unusable. 

"I want you to tell me the truth!"

Remus threw another punch, aimed directly at Deceit's throat.

Remus' eyes widened when it was unexpectedly caught. The fire was put out in favor of the ice that formed around their two fists, but was shattered once Deceit broke the contact.

The pieces of ice went everywhere, Deceit knocked Remus off his balance, summoning a sword from what looked like dry ice, as it was emitting cold air.

Deceit took a step forward with the word, hiding the fact that he was shaking with fear. Tears threatening to spill out.

"So, is this the final thing in your plan? Finish me off? Well, do it." Remus shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, accepting his demise.

Closing his eyes, Remus awaited for the cold blade to slice his head right off his neck. But was confused about what he has heard, the sound of something being thrown to the side.

The yells and screams of the soldiers stopped, replaced with eerie silence. The cold suddenly came in contact with him and soft gasps were heard. Remus opened his eyes and was in shock.

Deceit hugged him tightly with his face buried in Remus' shoulder, he could feel it getting wet while Deceit's breath hitched and spiked. The sword wad thrown to the side, away from them.

"I'm sorry..." Deceit sobbed, his hug getting tighter. "I never wanted this to happen.."

Remus' chest warmed, melting the ice that was beginning to form around them. He hugged Deceit, tracing circles on his back and whispered, "It's ok" over and over again in a soft and calmed voice.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Volfuego said, walking towards the two, his charcoal black hair cracking with flames.

"My king!"

Froza smacked Volfuego away to the sidelines, making her way to the two kings.

"Stay away from him! You vile, disgusting, filthy-!"

"Oh shut your mouth, Olaf!" Remus scoffed at her.

Deceit flinched when he heard Froza was about to yell. Remus noticed this, and he whispered, "Sh... sh... it's all right, Damien, everything will be all right..."

Deceit- no, Janus felt his heart flutter, and his chest warmed, in a good way, when he heard Remus say his real name, why hadn't he told Remus before?

Froza sighed, throwing away her long sword and slowly walked towards the two, her white hair flowing in the wind, it was magnificent, really,. But is also disturbed her vision quite a lot, she should really cut it soon...

"My king?" She whispered softly.

Froza could hear faint muttering, but couldn't understand them, but what she did understand was the expression Remus held, he immediately lit up with joy.

"My king, I can not hear you-"

Remus shoved her back when she got a little bit too close to Janus. 

"The war will end today," Janus said, loud enough for everyone to to hear.

The crowd yelled profanities at them, all of them were outraged at the sudden declaration. Froza sat there in shock, her nordic blue eyes were widened and mouth slightly agape.

"The war will end today, through any means necessary," Remus said, using his King voice as he looked around the battlefield, glaring at anyone with a sour expression.

"King Remus! You- you can't be serious with this!" Volfuego said with disbelief, walking towards them.

"Oh I am serious, call off the remaining troops that are on their way," Remus crossed his arms, a close eyed smile on his face.

"But-"

Remus opened his eyes, glaring at the general and growled "Now."

Volfuego grumbled, creating a small blue fireball and launching it into the air, exploding with a sign in Lavisfyian language, he crossed his arms and grumbled incoherent words.

"So, what now?" Janus asked, looking at Remus who shrugged.

"Peace treaties are in order, my King," Froza spoke up.

"That's delightful, now. Remus?" 

"Yes, my dear?"

"Tell your soldiers to help rebuild my kingdom"

"I- uh.. that would take a few-"

"It wasn't a suggestion, my dear."


End file.
